His mate
by otakuichigo
Summary: It has been five centuries since Naruto soul shattered due to a selfish snake. Recollection of his soul has come together. Prepare to awaken the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and the Demon Lord's lover. Sasunaru. Please be gentle. It is my first Sasunaru fanfic and I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**First shot at a Sasunaru story. Please be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**...**

A lone, dark figure stood near a broken streetlight that kept flickering on and off. It was raining and a few moments later, two demons named Kikyo and Shenhua rose up from the ground. Kikyo was a dark skinned and wore a black, silky kimono while Shenhua was a fair skin maiden and wore a dress of the same color and texture. They shared dark eyes fair hair and markings. The figure spoke in a low condescending tone.

"Kikyo, Shenhua, what news do you bring to me?," he asked.

Kikyo was the one to address the figure. "Sasuke, my dearest brother," she said, "As you know, we be no bearer of bad news to the Uchiha clan and as it would seem we have brought with us great news."

"Great news? Shenhua, please, elaborate."

The white-haired demon smiled gently at him. "As fate would have it, brother, we have found him," she said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but he has not woken up from his slumber. It has been 500 years at the least, my Lord."

Sasuke cringed at that word. "Do not call me that. I don't deserve it," he said. Kikyo smirked, her blood-tipped fangs poking out from under plump lips . "But, my Lord-," the dark demoness started. "SILENCE, KIKYO!," he shouted, baring his own fangs. The demoness howled with laughter as her demon lord rolled his dark eyes at her antics. He turned to the other who tried hard to stifle her giggles. "Where are your daughters, Sakura and Ino?," he asked.

"They are watching over him as we speak," Shenhua told him.

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes, brother," the demonesses said in unison.

"Ok. You are dismissed ."

The two demonesses nodded and took off. Sasuke receded back into the shadows and went over to the Underworld. He pulled out what seemed to be an old trinket, rusted and broken. He opened it and inside was a very old photo of a young man around the age of 16 with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes that rivaled the sky. Sasuke touched the photo affectionately. "Naruto, my love. We will be reunited once more," he said aloud, stroking the blond man's whiskered cheeks.

At that very same moment, the very same young man with the very same features snapped his eyes open. He rose out of what seemed to be a tub full of blood. His blond hair was now red, coated in the thickness of the rich, soulful, metallic, ruby liquid. Naruto's entire body looked as if it were bleeding from imaginary wounds that no one could see. It gave him the impression of wearing a very thin layer of a red cloak that worked wonders on his magnificent body. As the blond stepped out of the tub, the blood started to be absorbed into his body, leaving behind miles of delicious tan skin.

Suddenly, an orange, demonic aura started to build up around him. It swirled around him, creating what seemed to be nine tails. His sky blue eyes and dilated pupils quickly turned into ruby, slotted ones. Two fangs poked out from under lips pulled back into a snarl. His nails grew long, sharp, and black and whiskers on each side of his cheeks started to stretch and darken. His power surged as a sudden light brightened around him and ended with a blast.

Naruto smirked, eyes still glowing red. "Finally," he said, "Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi are back." A giant fox with nine tails stood behind him with glowering eyes.

"Believe it," it said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dears! I'm sorry I left off for so long! I'm so ashamed that I have done this to you! Please forgive me! But, if you do not accept my apology, then accept this chapter as an apology.**

**I do not own Naruto, just this story.**

**...**

Outside standing in the trees surrounding the prison that held, once held, Naruto and the Kyuubi, three spies laid in wait. Their names were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai. Sakura, a pink-haired Succubus, gasped as she felt Naruto's overflowing chakra. Her pale green eyes shone an awful shade of blood red.

"Woah," she said, her irises turning back into their beautiful shade of green. "Ino, did you feel that?"

Ino, the pale blond incubus, nodded. "Yeah. It felt like his chakra was more in tune with him. Which is amazing."

"I agree. Master Danzo will not like this," said Sai, a dark-haired fallen angel.

"Your master can suck a huge dick."All the spies jumped at the sound of Kikyo 's voice. Sakura and Ino began to fidget when the demoness came into view. Kikyo threw an icy glare at the fallen angel, which almost caused him to take off in flight. Instead, he stood his ground and gave her a calm fake smile. She came up to him and, albeit she was shorter than him, managed to tower over him. "That bastard, Danzo, shall not hear anything about Naruto's return in the human realm, got it, Fallen? There is to be no need of any suspicions over the Jinchuriki and the Nine-tails fox, do you hear me!?," she said, her voice amplified with power and authority as her chakra leaked out dangerously. Said gasped as Darkness wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Ino cried out whilst Sakura hugged the demoness from behind. "Mother, stop! You're killing him!," the pinkette yelled out.

Kikyo released the angel, who backed up against the tree for balance as he tried to catch his breath. "Oops...sorry," she said, though she didn't sound one bit apologetic. "Begone, Fallen. We don't need you anymore."

Sai regained his breathing and nodded. He spread his black, gorgeous wings and took off. But, as he was soaring, he could still hear the demoness say to him, "Let no word get to Danzo, Fallen. Or else, you're dead." Though use to the cold air, Sai shuddered.

Kikyo turned toward Ino and Sakura. She smiled, her mesmerizing beauty intensifying. "How are my lovely girls this fine evening?," she asked. The girls blushed.

"Kikyo, this isn't the time to be chit chatting right now," came Shenhua's voice as the fair-haired demon decided to appear at that very moment. Kikyo turned toward her albino lover. She smirked. "If I didn't know any better, my dear, I'd say you're jealous right now or rather you're excited."

Don't think you're flirting will change anything, Kikyo," sneered the pale demon.

"Oooh, you used my name. You only use it when you're mad or embarrassed or whenever we're busy making sweet, passionate l-."

"ENOUGH!"

The dark-skinned demoness bursted out into a fit of laughter. Ino and Sakura watched their mothers, slightly amused, as they argued. Well, Shenhua argued while Kikyo made rude statements. "Uhhh...can we get back to the task at hand, mother?," asked Sakura. Kikyo smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry. This is more important."

Shenhua smiled also. "So, our brother has awaken and from the feels of it, the Nine-tails has too."

"So it seems, darling."

"Shall we greet him?"

"He needs to see familiar faces."

They all exited the trees and strode up to Naruto's prison and entered.

**...**

**Well,I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry that its been so long! Please leave a review, follow, favorite, and prosper readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. I'm back again with another chapter of His Mate. I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Kikyo giggled. "Alea iacta est," she sang, "The die is cast. No turning back. Sasuke will be so happy and the Underworld will be restored to what it once was." Shenhua giggled at Kikyo's exuberant behavior. "Yes. Girls, have you ever wondered what our realm was like before you were born?," she said and turned to her daughters as they walked. Ino questioned mark while Sakura nodded her head. Shenhua smiled.

"Well, my lovely daughters of the night, I'll tell you. The Underworld was beautiful when Naruto was around. It wasn't always night and dark. So gloomy our world is. It was bright and full of happiness. Naruto was the source of it all! You could say he was some sort of peacemaker," the fair-haired demon started to become more passionate as she spoke.

"There was never any war between our realm and the Heavens. We even coexisted with the humans!"

"Wow!," exclaimed Ino. "That's amazing."

"Yes. Yes it was. We even mated with them, too. I once had a human lover named Ryu. And Kikyo had a lover named Caito." Kikyo blushed at the sound of her ex-lover's name. "He was magnificent at sex," she said, her eyes glistening. The girls blushed.

Shenhua coughed into her hand, a light dust of pink dancing across her cheeks. "Yes, they were excellent mates. Anyway, I wish I could turn back time, we could've shown you how peaceful everything was, even before Itachi died. Everyone was so happy, including Sasuke. He and Naruto were lovers."

"True lovers or star-crossed?," Sakura inquired.

"Soulmates," sighed the albino,"Theywere true soulmates. They loved each other dearly and Sasuke always had a smile on his face. Oh dear, I sound as old as I look, don't I?"

Kikyo laughed and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Oh, shut up, ya old hag. I'd still wreck you like Diana and you know it, baby," she whispered into the albino's ear. Shenhua's blush intensified. Ino cleared her throat, not wanting to witness her mothers having sex in front of her. "Mother, you do not sound old but please continue. What happened to Naruto to become this way?," she asked. Kikyo stepped away from Shenhua as her face suddenly darkened, strings of darkness emitting from her body.

"Orochi-fucking-maru," she said darkly. Her lips turned up into a dark smirk that scared both her lover and daughters."That conniving, little snake fucker! He was a part of the Akatsuki that worked for the Namikazes, Naruto's family, because Pein, the leader, was his uncle. That bastard made a fool out us all! He wanted Sasuke all to himself, body, soul and kingdom. But Naruto stood in his way. However, we all know that if you want the body and soul, you have to have the heart. Ya need love, baby. But that sneaky, piece of Canadian horse shit fucked our world up! Fucked it right up the fucking ass, that cum-guzzling manwhore!"

Shenhua laughed nervously. 'Why did I say yes to being with you?,' she thought to herself.

"Exactly. But our Lord's and his lover's love was stronger than his sick, twisted version-"

"However, the constant heartbreak of seeing Orochimaru with Sasuke broke my heart and my soul shattered into pieces."

"Cold, so very cold."

Two new voices cut off the pale demon's sentence. The girls' eyes grew wide as saucers. Shenhua turned to see Naruto dressed, or rather undressed, in an open black robe that was covered in red clouds. It slid off his tan shoulders provocatively, showing off that tasty skin. It was short enough to reveal his tantalizing, slim legs that made the young girls drool. Ino and Sakura were pretty sure they would've jumped the sexy man if he showed any more skin than that.

Naruto smirked. "Theywant me, Kyuubi."

"Its so clear that they do, my host."

Naruto laughed.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, readers. And I would like to thank you all for your awesome reviews! I love them! They inspired me to get this chapter out to you! So, please review and the next and final chapter will be up sooner than you think!**

**Until next time, my lovely readers! Stay beautiful!**


End file.
